It is difficult or impossible for some individuals to use a conventional lug wrench to remove the lug nuts from a vehicle wheel assembly. It would be a benefit to theses individuals to have a powered lug wrench that could be powered by the vehicle battery. Although powered lug wrenches can be used by some individuals, some individuals cannot grip the powered wrench with sufficient strength to provide the necessary resistance to the turning of the powered wrench to undo the lug nuts from the lugs. It would, therefore, be a benefit to have a powered lug wrench that included a stabilizing assembly that could be adjusted to contact the roadbed to generate the necessary resistance to the turning of the powered wrench to undo the lug nuts from the lugs.